Just checking
by BikerChick101
Summary: I loved Nate and Serena scheming to take Tripp down and so I wrote a little friendship piece were he checks to see if she's ok the next morning and they talk about Blair's night, takes place at the end of 5x12


"Nate hey, did something happen?" Serena asked coming down the Waldorf stairs to see him standing at the bottom with a coat in hand, the only reason he'd be there was if he needed her help with something. A thousand scenario's ran through her mind but she didn't say them out loud.

"No everything's fine," Nate said smiling up at her. "I just came to check if you were ok."

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Serena asked leading him to the couches, she was meant to call Dan to set up a dinner date because she figured if they fake dated enough he would realize that he still loved her and they'd real date again.

"Well after everything that happened yesterday with Tripp I thought it may have affected you a little more than it seems to," Nate said sitting down and she nodded because _oh, that's why she wouldn't be ok_.

"No I'm fine, I just can't believe he thought I would take his side over yours after everything he's done to me," she said and Nate smiled.

"Good I'm glad," he said. "So listen I really want to thank you for everything you did yesterday with getting the truth out of Tripp."

"It's no problem after all I needed my revenge on him," she said and Nate laughed after Tripp left her in that car two years ago and moved her, he was also hoping for revenge, punching him that night didn't cut it.

"I don't know what happened to him, first he caused the accident with you and left you there," Nate said and Serena smiled because every time she thought of that she thought of how Nate slept by her hospital bed just to make sure she wasn't alone. "And now he tried to kill me."

"People change Nate," Serena said shrugging slightly. "We can't help it if they change for the worst."

"Is everything ok with Blair?" Nate asked suddenly, the night before while he was dealing with Tripp and his grandfather she got a call from Blair needing her urgently and he didn't call to check if everything was ok. "You looked pretty worried last night."

"No everything is fine with her," Serena said and then laughed a little causing Nate to give her a questioning look. "She almost spent the night in jail."

"She what?" Nate asked his eye's going wide and his mouth hanging open. "Wow, how did she manage that?"

Serena knew Blair wouldn't want anyone to know but this was Nate, Dan, Chuck and a few of Blair's minions knew so why not tell Nate. "Her bachelorette party wasn't as tame as she originally planned," Serena said with an amused look on her face. "Beatrice took her and the girls out to Panchito's."

"No way," Nate said interrupting her, with a shocked look on his face. "Blair would never, she didn't even think twice about saying no when we joked about it."

"But she did," Serena said giggling at his reaction. "That's not all, she did a lot of shots."

Nate laughed and clapped his hand to his forehead. "I just… there's no way," he said and Serena nodded. "People really do change, a couple of years ago this would have been you."

Serena mock-glared at him and then laughed because yeah, a few years ago it would have been her.

"So how did the cops get involved?" Nate asked leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Well she got drunk enough to stumble out of there all alone _and_ find a joint," Serena said and Nate shook his head because how much more could there be. "When the cops came by she assumed they were strippers and well she talked to them and touched their 'fake' guns."

"Blair Waldorf, drunk, mistaking real cop's for strippers," Nate said making sure he got it right and Serena nodded. "I just can't picture that, no matter how hard I try."

"I couldn't either but they hand-cuffed her on the sidewalk and took her away, by the time I got down to the station, Dan and Beatrice already handled it and Blair was a giggling mess, it was pretty funny," Serena said shrugging. "The best part was that no-one set her up, it was all Blair."

"We have got to get her that drunk again," Nate said laughing and Serena smiled. "I need to see Blair that drunk."

"I don't think she's going to want to touch anything alcoholic for a long time," Serena said shaking her head and Nate cringed.

"How bad is the hangover?" he asked.

"It's pretty bad," Serena said looking up the staircase to where Blair was. "I would tell you to go see for yourself but she'll probably kill you if you got that close to her."

Nate laughed and shook his head getting up, "I should go," he said grabbing his coat and turning to face Serena. "See you at work on Monday?"

"If she doesn't cut my head off for letting her get to that state then yes," Serena said touching his arm.

"Bye," Nate said shaking his head and turned to leave.

"Hey wait," Serena called as he pressed the elevator button. Dan could wait, he probably didn't want to date her for real anyway, she'd fake break up with him later. "Do you wanna go get coffee? Blair's not going to be up for a long time and I have nothing to do today."

"Sure why not," he said and Serena smiled grabbing her bag and running to get to him. "Thanks for checking up on me Natie."

"Always," he said smiling at her as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**A/N : so I hope you guys liked this, as you know I am pretty far behind in watching the show, 5x12 was the last episode I watched and Nate and Serena were so cute with their friendship and taking down Tripp and the references to Serena's season 3 crash and the start of their relationship that I couldn't help but write this. Honestly it took me about 10 minutes to write and it probably isnt that awesome so I apologise. I think a fic this small is called a drabble but I can't be sure so someone correct me lol**

**I have a new story coming out, its an NS multichapter fluff piece and I'll post a chapter a day if all goes well so look out for that!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, I kinda want to do this more often like just write small NS scenes and add little twists on it, tell me if you think it's a good idea, please review, its greatly appreciated and as always thank you for reading.**

**Until next time (^^,)**


End file.
